if I cant have you
by burn1ng-temptat1on
Summary: trio's 7th year... ron/herm realize dat dere r feelingz der...so do Harry/ginny


Ok, basically, my story starts as Harry/Hermione's break-up in their seventh year. My rating is PG so far, but I'm not done with the story, so if ratings go up I will let you know, ok? And well, it's a song-fic.. You know the song. single for the rest of my life, if you don't, download it, 'cause it's REALLY good.  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
*Sitting here  
  
Daydreamin' about you  
  
Oh, everything we had  
  
Wish I could get it back*  
  
Hermione walked into the Common Room with tears streaming down her face. She didn't care who saw her, or who didn't. all she wanted to do was cry until there were no more tears, no more pain, no more hurt. She just stormed off to her room, locked the door, and let herself fall on her bed and look out the window. To everyone else, today was just another damp and wet day of fall with clouded skies and the smell of wet grass, but to the 17-year-old Hermione Granger, this was considered the worst day of her life. Today, October 19th, 2002, was the day that the oh-so-famous and adorable Harry Potter had ripped her heart in two. He said that they didn't belong together, that they were meant to be only friends, and that sooner or later, she would realize that as well. What Hermione didn't understand is how that could be? How that could be when she felt that someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped on it. How could he have said that? After all those "I love yous" and all those romantic hours spent in each other's company. How could he actually have the guts to tell her that? He said he had lost those feelings for her, and that he was starting to develop feelings for someone else. And as if all that said wasn't enough, he actually told her to look deep down, and to see that the only reason they were anything more than just friends was because of the fact that that was what everyone was expecting, that there had never been any more-than- friendship feelings there, just the desire to live up to people's expectations. Did that mean that he had never had any feelings for her? That he just used her so that people would get off his back? What little relief that she had left in her was the fact that he said he wished to remain friends, but that it was her decision. She had agreed to it. so even if she couldn't have him all to herself, be held in the security of her arms, be able to tell him that she loves him, she would at least enjoy his loving company.  
  
*'Cause if it ain't you, then I don't want it  
  
And if it ain't you, then it ain't for me  
  
I can see your face whenever I be sleepin'  
  
But it hurts when I realize I'm dreamin'*  
Just then, she felt like she was the loneliest person alive. Even when she was in this condition, tears and all, no one came to comfort her. No one came to tell her that it would be all right. And she was sure of the fact that many people had seen her rush through the Common Room, everybody just giving her odd stares, and looking at her with nothing more than pity. She broke down once again, not being able to withhold herself much longer.  
  
*So if I can't have you  
  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life (My life)  
  
'Cause you can't be replaced by nobody else  
  
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself (If I  
  
can't have you)*  
Just then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. She didn't respond at first, the only thing she could hear or feel was her heart racing 1000 miles a minute. She was hoping against hope that the person hidden behind the door would be none-other than her loving Harry. What if he came to apologize? To tell her that it was all a mistake? What if he had come back to hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her. that all this was. was. the effect of a spell gone wrong or something?  
It took her all her strength to go to the door and open it, hoping. wanting. desiring him to be there. But once the door opened, she found herself face to face with a very dumbstruck Ronal Weasley who was looking at her as if she was on fire or something. After having seen that it wasn't him, she sobbed even more, to the point that her knees were shaking under her weight, and faltering, making her fall on the floor. All that Ron could've done at that moment, was to just pull her into his arms and whisper the words "it's ok" over and over to her ears.  
  
*if its not a letter sent from you, then I don't read it  
  
If it's not a gift sent from you, then I don't need it  
  
I've been longin' just to find somebody like you  
  
But nobody can just do it quite like you, if I  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
B.N's note:You like? Hopefully your answer will be a yes. I've just got to let you guys know that this is my first ff, so be nice, ok? Love you guys a whole lot. Btw, I know that song-fics are usually one chapter stories, but I just cant have this be a one-chap sorta thing, y'know? Kuz I have so many ideas for it. 


End file.
